


Progression

by CustardBattle



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fantastic sex life takes work. This is how Arin and Suzy found theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Suzy lost her virginity at the age of eighteen. Her parents and sister had been out of the house that day, and a particularly heavy make-out session had quickly spiraled into the both of them rolling around on her pink comforter, all clothes but their underwear flung across the room. Arin hovered above Suzy, and she ground up into his crotch, feeling a rush of arousal as she felt his hardness. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Arin mumbled, and she could feel his breath on the sensitive part of her neck. She loved this boy so much, so she grabbed his face and kissed him full on. She could feel her own wetness, and every time she moved her legs it reminded of how turned on she was. This time, he ground down into her, brushing up against her through the panties. She repeated the motion, and felt pleasure rush through her. She let out a breath of satisfaction, and decided to move things along. She had been fantasizing about fucking Arin for months, and she wanted to get some dick, dammit!

In a rush of boldness, she tugged at the waistband of his underpants, and then slid them fully down. His erection sprung free, and when she looked at his penis she felt undeniably intimidated. God, it was big. It wasn’t as if she had seen too many other dicks to compare it to, but she had serious doubts about making it fit.

As if he could read her mind, Arin looked at her with a worried expression. 

“Hey,” he said softly, “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this now.”

She took a deep breath and replied, “It’s okay. I really want to.” She shifted under him and pointed to her bedside table. “Maybe use some lube and stretch me out first?”

Arin smiled and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. 

“Of course, babe.”

Reaching over and pulling out some lube, he tore open the package and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He brought his fingers near her mound and looked at her for permission. When she nodded, he slicked his fingers in and around her folds, teasing the entrance. When the pad of his thumb brushed over her clit, probably by accident, a bright bolt of desire ran through her.

“Finger me already. Come on.”

Nodding, and perhaps looking a little lost, he gently slid his finger around her entrance, and slowly inside. She breathed through the feeling. It wasn’t too different from doing this herself, but still strange. The finger sliding in and out wasn’t too overwhelming, but Arin crooked his finger, and she let out a moan in surprise. She spread her legs as he did it again. He added another finger without too much effort, and she reached over to the drawer to pull out a condom. 

After tearing it out of the package and making sure the right side looked up, she squeezed the tip and tried rolling it over his head. _This is a lot more difficult than I expected,_ she thought, frustrated. Arin giggled at her struggling and helped her, taking it into his hands and rolling the rubber to the base. She looked at him in thanks. She took his cock in her hand and gave him a few experimental strokes, a new curl of arousal building inside her when she saw his face contort in pleasure. 

“I’m ready now.” She leaned backwards, reaching around his torso to pull him with her. He took the opportunity to kiss her neck and shoulders, and she giggled. _This is totally crazy._

He was leaning over her, cock brushing her entrance. He took a moment, then tried to push in, failing miserably.

“Uh, h-here,” She stammered, trying not to laugh again. “Let me help you.” She took his dick in her hand, bringing in close to her cunt. Finding the right angle, she let him start to push in. _Oh, oh,_ she thought, _this actually hurts._

“Do you want me to, um, stop?” Arin asked awkwardly. She shook her head.

“Just stay there for a second, please.” The stretching was the weirdest feeling. _I have to relax._ She took a deep breath and prepared herself. She made little movements, shallowly letting Arin thrust the tip in as she adjusted. The sharp burning took a while to fade, but when it did, she became impatient again.

“Okay, please, just fuck me now.” 

She gasped as he thrust into her fully, and he let out a loud groan. He didn’t really have a rhythm, and their bodies made weird, awkward slapping noises with each thrust. She threw a leg and hooked it around the small of his back, changing the angle so he could thrust deeper. She met him with his thrusts, using her leg for leverage. _This is the most awkward thing I’ve ever experienced,_ she thought for a moment, but then Arin was coming. His already jerky thrusts became faster, and erratic. He gasped as he came, and she was internally grateful they had the sense to use a condom.

She kissed his neck and shoulders as he came down. He groaned, and returned her kisses, and they slowly made out. When he pulled back, and slid out of her, she noticed how gross and sweaty she felt, but smiled at Arin all the same.

“I love you, babe.” He grinned and kissed her nose, making her giggle.

“I love you, too, Suze.” He replied. 

After dealing with the condom and lube, and after Suzy checked to make sure her favourite shirt wasn’t ripped, they padded off to the shower together. Walking around completely naked felt alien to her, but she supposed she would get used to it in time. 

They both jumped into the spray, just staying long enough to rinse off the sweat and grime. Suzy hugged Arin close in the steam, feeling lucky he was her first. She couldn’t think of a man she’d rather have, so she kissed him slowly to show her gratitude.  
As they dried off with fluffy blue towels, Arin remarked hesitantly, “Was that as weird for you as it was for me?”

Suzy giggled nervously. “Completely. I think it’s supposed to get better.”

“Oh,” He stated, “Did you enjoy it, at least?”

“Yeah, Ar. Totally. Uh, did you?”

“Of course, babe. I loved it.” He beamed at her, and she couldn’t help pressing another kiss to his cheek, wondering how she managed to find a guy like him.

After Arin had gone home and she laid in her freshly changed sheets, she revisited the whole experience in her mind. _That conversation was the most uncomfortable I’ve ever had,_ she thought bluntly, _but the actual sex could have gone worse. I guess I’m not a virgin anymore._ She didn’t feel any different, though admittedly a little sore. She shrugged and turned over, finding a comfortable position. She slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling strangely satisfied, despite everything.


	2. Part 2

Suzy and Arin started to get the hang of the whole sex thing. Whenever they got the house alone, they somehow always ended up banging. It was new experience for the both of them, but this part of their relationship strengthened what they already had. They found better positions, ones that make Suzy’s toes curl and stomach clench, and both found spots that made the other gasp and pant. While she felt satisfied after each session, she had never achieved orgasm with Arin. Mustering up her courage, she decided to try something new.

One particular session on the couch had Suzy gasping and panting, but Arin’s pants had still been on. God, she didn’t want to wait another second. As he sucked on a tit, she ran her fingers through his hair, hearing him moan gently. They made eye contact, and staring right into his eyes, she slowly pulled his head. Getting the message, he moved downwards, placing a trail of sweet pecks along her stomach. She squirmed breathily in response, and Arin laughed. 

“I’m sorry. I forgot you’re ticklish.” She sat up, resting her weight on her elbows as she watched Arin.

“It’s okay, baby. Are you sure you want to do this?”

Arin only nodded, his face full of enthusiasm. He took a second, and pressed a short, tender kiss to the top of her mons, right where the dark hair started. With his fingers, he explored her folds, taking time to tease with wet fingers. Suzy watched him. He hadn’t even started and she was already unbelievably turned on. Finally, he leaned in and gave an experimental lick, looking back up at her before jumping in. He flicked his tongue back and forth, and while Suzy appreciated the wet warmth, she didn’t think that he was doing this quite right. When he slid a finger inside her and curled it just right, she moaned in appreciation. He remembered how to do this well, at least. He found a rhythm with his fingers, but Suzy knew that it wouldn’t be enough for her to come. 

“Arin,” she said, gently lifting up his head from her crotch, “I don’t think you’re supposed to just jam your tongue in there.” She couldn’t help laughing at the last part of her sentence. It was too ridiculous.

“Oh, sorry. Uh, how should I do it, then?” He responded, obviously more than a little lost. She took his fingers and led them up to her clit, spreading her labia so they wouldn’t get in the way.

“Hold your fingers like that,” she explained, and moved put one bright, manicured nail to his lips, “Suck.” 

And god, he looked good like that, right above her mound, obediently sucking on her pointer. A wave of arousal washed through her. Pulling her finger out she touched her clit in just the right way.

“Touch me here, but be really gentle. I’ll tell you if you should be harder.”

Arin nodded, “With my tongue?”

“With your tongue.”

Doing as she said, he lowered his face to her. Licking with minimal pressure, she let out a little gasp of delight.

“Yeah, baby. Like that. Do it again.”

Arin did. She gasped again as his hot tongue made slow movements on her clit. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his head closer. 

“Okay, you can go a little harder no-Ah!” Her body was trembling now, and she could feel intense heat building in her stomach, making her back arch and toes curl. She needed to come as fast as possible. Her cunt was aching. Taking his head in her hands, she ground into his tongue, letting out breathy moans.

“Go faster,” She prompted, and almost screamed as he found the perfect tempo, “Yes! Just like that, please.” He kept up the pace, and her Jaw hung slack, head thrown back in pleasure. The waves of pleasure finally crashed, and her whole body began shaking as she came.

“Arin, you can stop now, I’ve come.” 

“Did you like it?” He asked, his chin slightly wet. She let out a heavy breath and laughed.

“It was really good. Oh, we need to do that again.”

Wiping himself with a cloth, he rolled his mouth tenderly. 

“I’m happy to hear that, because my jaw is fucking killing me.”

She looked at him in shock, “Oh, Baby. Are you okay?”

He smiled, and kissed her inner thigh. 

“Yep. Let me just rest for a bit.”

\--------------

After watching half of an episode of some shitty cop show, Suzy kissed Arin again, hand going straight to his crotch as she looked at him.

“May I?” She asked, palming the zipper. 

“Please.” He responded, and pulled the tab down. Running her hands along his thigh, and massaging his bulge to hardness. She pulled his dick out, and he lifted his hips up so that she could pull his pants and underwear all the way down. Stroking his cock experimentally, she watched as a small bead of pre-come rolled out of the slit. She had gotten used to the sight of his dick, but she still felt a rush of intimidation. 

“Tell me what to do, okay?” She asked, looking up at Arin from her knees.

“I will. You look so beautiful down there, Suzy.” She responded with a swift lick up his shaft, and she giggled when he let out a breath.

“Thank you, Babe.” Focusing on his dick, she started by sucking the tip. His warmth was pleasant, and the taste wasn’t too strange. It tasted like regular skin, except maybe a little saltier and musty with the pre-come. She sucked harder, and swirled her tongue around the head, and felt a throb in her cunt when Arin moaned. The dick was a heavy presence in her mouth, and she decided she liked it. Feeling brave, she took a couple more inches into her mouth, using her hand to cover the rest of his dick. When she pulled back, she took more this time, feeling Arin place a hand on her shoulder.

“Ah, you’re amazing, but watch the teeth.” Popping off, she gave him an apologetic glance.

“Sorry,” she replied, before going back to his dick. This time she opened her mouth more, almost letting her jaw hang slack as she moved up and down. She picked up speed, making sure not to let his head hit the back of her throat. Moving her other hand, she cupped his balls, gently rolling them between her fingers. Arin’s hands had made it to the back of her head, and he was clearly trying very hard not to trust into her mouth. She popped off his dick, taking the time to lick long, slow stripes on the underside. She payed special attention to his frenulum, and his moans were becoming louder and more frequent. Sliding her mouth back on, she tried moving her tongue as she blew him, curling it with each movement. 

“Oh, god, Suzy. I’m gonna come.”

She let the cock out of her mouth. He cried out her name and immediately came, and she watched his face with intent, seeing every twist of his face and shudder of his shoulders. He was so beautiful, breathing heavy breaths. His face was gleaming with sweat, and his messy hair stuck to his forehead. Suzy’s knees were sore, so she got up, kissing Arin on the cheek before finding a towel for him. He had come on his lap and stomach, but somehow managed to get come all over the couch as well. He took the towel as she sat beside him.

“You’re amazing, Suze.” Said Arin, after coming back to himself. She held his hand, and their fingers entwined together.

“Thanks, babe. I try.” 

They lay in silence for a while, basking in a gentle silence.

“How the fuck are we gonna clean off this couch?”

Suzy just snorted into his shoulder.

"Shit! I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is http://bxhayk.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Arin stepped in the door, Suzy greeted him with a grin. He sighed tiredly as he peeled off grimy work shoes. He definitely needed cheering up.

“Hi, Honey. How are you feeling?”

Arin shrugged off his jacket and took notice of the excitement in her eyes.

“Could be better. What’s up?”

Suzy took his hand in hers, and could feel the heat of his fingers, the roughness of his palm. She looked at him and saw the lines beneath his eyes. She rubbed between the knuckles with her thumb, trying to let some tension bleed away.

“Are you up for some fun tonight?”

Arin’s face lit up a bit at that.

“What kind?”

“It’s a surprise,” she smirked, and lidded her gaze. “Go have a shower and lay down on the bed, and you’ll find out soon.”

“Fuck yeah.’

Suzy giggled as Arin rushed off, clearly trying not to look too excited. When she heard the door slam shut, and the muted sound of their shower running, she went to the kitchen.

She had been prepping this for some time, but never had the guts until now. On the counter were chocolates, coconut oil, strawberries, cherries – both raw and candied – and a fresh can of whipped cream. She washed the fruit and unscrewed the candy jar. She put the chocolate in a bowl and put it in the microwave. She pitted the cherries, making sure to keep the stems, and quartered the strawberries, cutting off their soft green tops. All while doing these tasks, she thought of Arin, absolutely loving every moment. They had talked about playing with food before, but never seemed to have the time. She placed everything neatly on a breakfast tray, and walked back to the bedroom. Tonight was all about Arin, and she wanted to take this opportunity to show her appreciation.

Suzy bumped open the door with her hip, and Arin was laying on the bed, in only a pair of dark blue underwear. He nodded at the tray, not able to contain his smile.

“Is this why there’s a giant towel on top of the comforter?”

Suzy took the moment to pop a cherry in her mouth, smirking as she did. She let a small amount of juice run down her lips, and made a special show of licking the stickiness off her fingers. Arin’s eyes darkened.

“You bet,” she said around a mouthful, “now lay down and shut up.”

She sashayed over to the bed with a swing in her hips, and placed the tray on their bedside table. Arin did as he was told, laying back and stretching his arms over his head. She looked at his thick thighs, and traced her hands up his legs, the soft brown hairs tickling her palms. She absolutely loved his legs. They had a perfect thickness to them, a delicious balance of muscle and fat. She took some coconut oil and slathered a bunch between her palms. He groaned as she gripped the meat of his thigh and pressed her thumb along his IT band. She looked at his face, and felt herself grow hot at the sigh he let out. He saw his face twist.

“Is that too hard?” He shook his head, and she repeated the motion. She switched to his other leg and did the same thing, letting the slickness of the oil lead her motions. She went down to his calf, lifting it up by the foot so she could rub the underside. He let out another groan, and she gave herself a mental high five when the muscles in his body relaxed. The room started to smell like coconut. She reached for more.

“Lie on your back, now.” Arin flipped over, and she hopped to straddle his waist. She rubbed the oil between her palms and spread them along the small of his back, using her thumbs to draw a line up his spine. Arin sighed, and Suzy could see some dazed satisfaction on his face.

“You like this, Babe?” She asked. Arin didn’t respond verbally, but gave a breathy ‘mmm-hmm’. She giggled.

“Good.” She applied more pressure, working at some tightness in his lower back, and pressed against a small knot by his shoulder blade. His back was slick with oil, and his breathing had slowed. She gripped the back of his neck, making circles with her fingers at the top of his spine. He let out another groan.

She climbed off him, sitting on the bed.

“Turn over.” And Arin did. She liked this. She liked this a lot. She was getting so wet and they hadn’t even gotten to anything sexual yet. Her telling Arin to do something, and seeing him immediately do it lit something up in her. Something seemed to click, fitting itself into place. What was the deal with that?

She straddled him again, and he wasn’t hard. It didn’t surprise her. She gave relaxing massages, but the next part would hopefully get him going. She stripped off her shirt, and watched his eyes move to her breasts. He sat up on his elbows, but didn’t move to touch her, and that’s exactly what she wanted.

She leaned over, grabbing the whip cream from the stand. She make a cute little dollop on two fingers, the can making a ‘cshh’ noise. She held out her fingers towards him.

“Suck.” She commanded.

His mouth opened and he licked the cream off her fingers, enveloping them in his mouth to suck off the rest. His cock twitched beneath her, and she enjoyed the feeling of being in control.

She grabbed a cherry by the stem, covered it in a ridiculous amount of whip cream, and dangled it in front of Arin. The cream slid off quickly, and while he got most of it into his mouth, a little bit landed on his beard. She let him eat the cherry, but wiped her thumb over the spot, bringing her finger back to suck it off.

Next, she reached over and grabbed a strawberry, and dipped it in chocolate. Trying to make sure there were as few drips as possible, she kept it between her teeth, leaning over towards Arin. He moved to meet her halfway, and he grabbed it from her mouth, kissing the remaining chocolate from her lips. She smiled into the kiss and reached for another.

She could feel him hard underneath her, and when she leaned she could feel the slickness of her panties. She kept feeding him, and saw a dark heat in his eyes whenever she handed him a new piece of fruit. Once, she gripped a candied cherry between her thumb and forefinger. Arin took it, but didn’t let go, instead looking at her while he sucked and swirled a slick tongue over the pad and nail. The heat in her rose, and she grinned at him.

She gave him another candied cherry, and when he took it, he bit down on her finger, not letting her take it back. The pain surprised her, and she moaned, her hips moving without her consent. He let go of her finger and swallowed, looking at her curiously. She grabbed another cherry and moved it towards him.

“Do that again, but harder.”

He bit down on her middle finger, right on the knuckle. She groaned, and let herself grind against him and she drank in the pain. When she got her finger back she inspected it, finding it slick with spit. There were visible indents where his teeth had been. Holy shit. She grabbed another cherry.

Later she tried something a little different. She poured the whip cream straight onto his neck or chest, then would lean over and lick it up. Arin moaned as she lapped at the sensitive part of his collarbone, and when she kissed him he tasted like candy. Her hips didn’t want to stop moving, and she knew she’d find a wet spot on Arin’s underwear. She let herself have a strawberry, but dipped it in the chocolate. It dripped quickly, and she moved it in a line down his chest, and even got a little bit on the hem of his underwear. In any other situation that would bug her. Now, she was too turned on to care.

She leaned down and cleaned up the trail, starting at the top. The chocolate tasted expensive, and she was glad; she certainly didn’t skimp on it. Under that taste, was the slight saltiness of his skin, and something else harder to describe. It tasted like him. She sucked all the way down to his boxers, and licked up the spot where the chocolate had soaked in. His dick was hard and full through the fabric, and had a wet spot in clear view. She looked up at Arin, who had a desperate look on his face, and pulled his cock out from his underwear.

She spared no time pulling out a condom, but struggled with the wrapper.

“Why is this so difficult?” She complained, and Arin laughed.

“What brand is that?” Instead of being square-shaped, the condom was round and coloured bright green and yellow. Suzy finally figured it out and held it between her fingers.

“It’s a fancy one from the sex store. Banana split flavoured.”

Arin snickered, putting one hand through his hair.

“I mean, it’s appropriate in multiple ways.” She nodded as she rolled it to the base, and started sucking.

He moaned out loud, gripping the back of her head with tight fingers. She’d learned a lot about sucking dick over her time dating Arin. She learned how to hollow her mouth, what pressure to apply, how to twirl her tongue. She switched between sucking hard and fast and teasing him mercilessly. He let out another noise, so needy she could feel her cunt throb.

She loved sucking cock. The heaviness of him in her mouth, the warmth, and most of all, the feeling of pleasing Arin. Also, the condom didn’t taste too bad either, so that was a definite plus. He didn’t hold back his noises in bed, making heavy sounds that made her glow.

While she loved sucking cock, she also really, really wanted to ride him.

She popped off his dick, and he let his head fall back against the bed, letting out a whine. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She pushed her underwear down and let it lie on the bed. She grinned at him cheekily, and took the condom off, wrapping it in a tissue and grabbing another one.

One she’d rolled it on, he positioned herself over him, not even bothering with lube. She was practically sopping, and didn’t want to wait. She bit her lip as she slid down to him, could feel him filling her completely. She eventually reached the base and let herself have a breath. She grabbed Arin’s arms and put them on her waist with a smile. He smiled back.

She moved quickly, fucking herself on him like her life depended on it. He lifted her up with her hands and let her slam back down again, guiding the angle. The bed made sqeaking sounds with each thrust, a noise the neighbours would complain about later. Suzy felt herself get close. They’d eventually figured out that she had a much better chance of coming if she was on top. While she did enjoy the power of this particular position, she had to admit orgasms were a major incentive. Every time she thrust down she felt a warmth in her that quickly swelled.

She came with a cry, her stomach muscles rippling, her legs shaking. She heard Arin grunt as she squeezed around him. She wanted to keep moving so Arin could come, but her movements were sloppy and uncoordinated.

“How about I go on top?” Suzy nodded at the suggestion, and she pulled off Arin and rolled onto her back on the spot next to them. He followed, pushing into her again with a gasp. Suzy gripped the small of his back as he moved. Her cunt was still oversensitive. She breathed heavily, soaking everything in. He still made his noises, full and breathy, and she could feel a slight stickiness on his stomach from the chocolate, and the remnants of oil on his back.

The room smelled like sex and satisfaction. Arin’s thrusts became quicker, and he cried out, telling Suzy he was close. She squeezed herself around him, hooking her legs just above his butt. He thrusted deeper, and took the time to lick and suck at her collarbone. She let out a noise, and Arin thrust sloppily. She felt heat in her cunt, but as he came, he bit down hard on the skin he’d been sucking.

Suzy cried out, arching her back in pain. Her chest heaved, and Arin looked at her, panicked.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, breathless, “are you okay?”

She brought her hand to the spot, and it burned hot under her touch. She nodded.

“I’m fine. I’m-it-“ she struggled to find the words, “It felt good. Like, really good. Is there a mark?”

Arin still looked guilty, and he ran a hand through some sweaty hair.

“Uh, yeah, definitely.”

“Shit.” She still had a little buzz going, but she gave Arin a reassuring kiss, “It’s okay, Babe, I’m not hurt.”

He nodded, putting his own kiss to the tip of her nose, and she giggled. He rolled off her, taking care of the condom.

“I feel so gross now.” Arin took the towel with him, using it to wipe off the oil of his back. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“Okay,” Suzy replied. “If you use up all the hot water you’re dead to me.”

Arin chuckled as he walked to the bathroom but made no promises.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://bxhayk.tumblr.com/  
> Also, formatting is difficult.


End file.
